Harry Potter and the Drabbles of the Obsessed
by Astrid Elphaba Lovegood
Summary: Ten-year-old Harry Potter is having some very disturbing dreams about a world he does not understand. He wonders if magic exists. But that's impossible! "Not im-POSSIBLE just im-PROBABLE."  quote isn't mine.
1. Draco's Reflection

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be on holiday in Majorca, not sitting here, wasting a hot afternoon writing a fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: This story will be told as a series of drabbles the ten-year-old Harry Potter dreams in order to discover that he is a wizard. Don't expect me to update very often. I'm currently in the middle of lots of How to Train Your Dragon stories and I have a job. Review even if you don't like it. I'll take the constructive criticism and come up with a fantastic counter attack. **

**I have to warn you; **_**this drabble will be angsty**_**. Enjoy!**

Draco's breath came in shuddering sobs.

He couldn't go through with this. He wasn't cut out for it. He didn't want to anymore… but he had no choice: Voldemort would kill him and his family. They were already humiliated enough as it was.

Here was his chance to make everything better but he was failing miserably: the vanishing cabinet would _never_ be fixed. It wasn't like he hadn't tried things other than the vanishing cabinet.

He'd asked Crabbe and Goyle to deliver a cursed necklace to Dumbledore through the Gryffindor Quidditch team's chaser, Katie Bell. Her bare skin had touched the wretched thing and she had to be taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

He'd also Imperiused Madam Rosmerta. He forced her to poison the mead and deliver it to Dumbledore through Professor Slughorn but Ron Weasley had taken the poisonous drink instead and was saved by Harry Potter.

Dumbledore was a great wizard. How did Voldemort expect Draco to bring him down?

This was too much. He was giving it the best he had. Maybe he didn't have it in him. Anyway, before he had even tried, he had doubts. He _liked_ Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a pleasant headmaster and hadn't told him off for doing many things against the rules even though he utterly deserved it.

Dumbledore was a kind, sweet old man… and Draco was a monster. He _hated_ himself. He stared into the bathroom mirror and saw his ugly panicked face staring back at him. He never wanted to see that face ever again.

He raised his wand and pointed it at the reflection, his arm shaking in terror. There was a flash of green light and ten-year-old Harry Potter awoke.


	2. Wide Awake

**Disclaimer: Going to sue J.K. Rowling because she stole Harry Potter from me.**

**Author's Note: You know that review button?**

What had all that been about? Harry had always had strange dreams, mainly about the car crash that killed his parents, ending with the flash of green light. But never had he had one as unusual as this!

Nothing had occurred other than the boy pointing the stick at the mirror but the scary part was, Harry felt as if he had _been_ the boy. He actually had those feelings in himself, thoughts racing through his mind about something called Voldemort and someone he was forced to kill named Dumbledore. What sort of name was that?

There was one thing that Harry found almost cool about the dream: the boy was a wizard. He had never heard of a boy wizard. The only wizards he had ever heard of were in fairy stories like _The Sword and the Stone_. What was that wizard's name? Wasn't it Merlin?

Usually, Harry forgot about his dreams. If he mentioned any part of one of them to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or Dudley, his uncle would let out an earsplitting yowl, similar to that of an elephant in a stampede. But this one he could not forget. He lay awake for hours, wondering what some of the things were. What on Earth was a vanishing cabinet? What sport did that girl play, the girl he'd cursed? Quid-ditch? What was so bad about being Imperiused? He was unable to sleep a wink, wishing magic truly did exist.

**Author's Note: Yeah, these chapters aren't going to be very long. This story will probably be really short. Deal with it.**


End file.
